Rebels on the run
by Invader-Techno
Summary: Zoe and Gizmo are on the run after an undercover rebel, Zoe, broke her fellow rebel, Gizmo, out of jail, so they head to Earth to wait out the search and meet the not-so-incompetent-anymore Zim, who now knows he was never really an invader and is acting normal for a change, Dib, whom has not changed much other then being a little calmer, and Gaz, Dib's gothic sister.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys Just saying, I DO _**NOT**_ OWN INVADER ZIM! All I own is my OC's. If I owned IZ I would be the happiest girl alive.

* * *

A guard walked alongside a female doctor with ice blue eyes, her right antenna shorter then her left both squared off at the tips. Her antenna fell as they neared the cell that held the prisoner they needed to check up on. The female irken guard shuddered as she opened the door and let the doctor through. "Be careful. He managed to bite his way through the chains last week so he's got a muzzle on now, but he is smart for a psycho..." She said gesturing at the male irken that was snarling with a hateful look at the guard.

"I have a name you know." He spat before the door closed and he was left with the doctor.

_Why do I always get stuck looking after Gizmo nowadays?_ The doctor thought as the psycho irken scanned her with a pitying look on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that, Gizmo?" She asked trying to hide her fear. "I guess I find It's a shame that most irkens lost their free will hundreds of years ago and do nothing to get it back." She was shocked to hear something wise being uttered from a being that was supposed to be a psychopathic killer but decided to disregard it as he continued speaking "You know your the only irken in this facility to call me by my name instead of referring to me as 'he', 'him', or 'psycho', like I'm not even there. You never asked why they consider me crazy either do you wish to know?" She nodded interested now to find out why a seemingly sane irken was locked up like an animal.

Gizmo shook his head slightly and bit at the strap of the muzzle that he had managed to wiggle over his mouth. She watched as it fell to the floor a little surprised at how easily he had bitten through it. "I personally berated and attacked the tallests, and lived." Gizmo sighed, "I fought for my free will. So much blood was spilt that day. When I was cornered they sent a few elite to get me of course I fought. I would have rather died then be living like this." Gizmo clenched his eyes shut and clenched his talon-like fists. "I killed so many and found I didn't care anymore if it meant I could get away, for every time they shot at me, I lunged and killed two, but when I started getting tired and passed out from over exertion they caught me. Next thing I remember is waking up in this place and a guard saying 'wake up psycho' every morning." He growled under his breath and tapped a claw on one of the cuffs that were attached to the chains keeping him on this side of the room. "They thought my PAK was defective but were too afraid to come near enough to attach the wire needed to check. I know it is or I would be as stupid as a normal _drone_ and would like nothing more then to please the tallests."

Gizmo suddenly dug his talons into the lock of the titanium cuffs and wiggled it around before hearing a click and smirking as they fell to the ground. "I'm guessing you are Agent Blizzard of the irken rebellion?" She nodded dumb-struck at his skills at being an escape artists.

"A-Agent G?"

"Yup."

"Okay... That would explain how you bit through the muzzle, then."

"So what is your name by the way since you already know mine." Gizmo asked in a genuinely curious tone.

"My name is Zoe." She replied with a smile before whispering "We have to get out of here before the guard comes in wondering what is taking so long luckily I upgraded my PAK's lasers so they could blast through almost anything." As if on cue the guard knocked on the door before opening it to see Zoe blast a hole in the wall and Gizmo and Zoe jump through a hole in the wall and into Zoe's ship, which she had used her PAK to signal while they were talking.

"I thought invaders only got ships with this much power," Gizmo said as he examined the ship's wiring before a metal claw reached down and shooed him away from it with the annoyed disembodied female voice of the ship's AI unit telling him not to touch anything, "and an AI."

"I wasn't always a doctor you know. I'm ex-invader Zoe, now known by most of our race and defective Zoe, my false identity witch the guards know me as, Ice, and Agent Blizzard of the irken rebellion."

"Ah I guess then I should introduce myself properly then. I am ex-invader Gizmo, also known as defective Gizmo, or Agent G of the irken rebellion. The deaths of at least 50 irken elite by my talons." He said the last part with a small smirk and she rolled her eyes before speaking. "Ya know I think I just figured out why they called you psycho now, Giz." She teased. "Ha. Ha. Very funny." He spat before being tackled and pinned by a SIR unit in a black cat disguise with metallic silver marks on it's ears, tail, stomach, and chest and electric blue eyes. "Intruder!" It said sitting on his chest and pointing at his head with one razor sharp steel claw jutting out a slit in it's disguise. "Oops I forgot to introduce you to my SIR unit Min. Min this is Gizmo and he is not an intruder. Now I'm going to go see if anything needs repairs in the back of the ship." Gizmo pushed the Min off his chest as Zoe passed them and sat down in the pilot's seat. Min followed out of curiosity and jumped up onto his lap before turning off his disguise, curling up, and falling asleep when the ship to charge his batteries.

Gizmo reached into his PAK and pulled out a small Bluetooth-like device and called his SIR unit. "Tesla I know you can hear me so I'm just gonna tell you what to do. fly the ship to my location and follow the ship I'm in. I'm fine but I would like to be able to fly a ship without the AI complaining about it and be able to change out of these itchy prison clothes. See you when we get to our first destination." "Yes Master." came the reply and Gizmo ended the call and let the com. device hang off his antenna in case Tesla ran into trouble while retrieving his ship and started to watch the stars go bye. _I never realized how much I missed seeing this everyday until now. _He thought just before his blood red eyes flitted shut and he fell asleep.

* * *

AN: Yeah I know. I probably stink at this. This is my first real fan fiction the one I started with was a dare show. Don't hurt me if I stink! I couldn't help writing this I usually just jot down random ideas on a paper in my free time until I get one I can build off and this just happened to be one. Zim might be in it soon as they are on the run now and might be going to Earth. I don't even know what is going to happen until I write it! Please review! Bia peoples!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: OK second chapter hope it's better then the first... OK flashback chappy explaining how Gizmo got stuck in prison! Yay! Zim is in this chapter for about two lines and Where exactly they are headed. Min's disguise should have been a big hint last chapter.

* * *

The tallests watched the security tape for that day in Gizmo's cell purely out of boredom because Zim had not called again since they told him his misson was fake about three years ago. An irken named Ice was talking with her patient as she worked. (This was after Gizmo bit the muzzle and chains off and explained to Zoe why he was locked up. because Purple had fast forwarded past those parts expecting Gizmo to attack.)

Ice suddenly blasted a hole in the wall and they jumped out of it into a ship that had a SIR unit piloting it.

"HOW DID HE ESCAPE?!" both of them shrieked in fear at the same time sounding like a couple of scared little girls. Red grabbed the remote from Purple and rewound it to the part just before the cuffs fell off.

They watched in horror as he dug his claw into the lock and the cuffs fell to the floor. Then Gizmo spoke on the tape. "I'm guessing you are Agent Blizzard of the irken rebellion?" Ice nodded before asking. "A-Agent G?" The Purple choked on his doughnut when he learned there was an entire _irken _rebellion right under their noses, figuratively speaking.

Purple and Red exchanged looks of worry both thinking the same thing. _How is this even possible?_

* * *

Gizmo sat in the pilot's seat stroking Min's head absentmindedly as he charged (as he was still charging when Gizmo woke up). A beep was heard and the SIR unit's electric blue eyes lit up. Min turned on his holographic cat disguise and looked up at Gizmo curiously.

"What ya thinkn' 'bout Giz?" The robot asked the curious expression never fading from the robot's disguised face as he climbed onto Gizmo's shoulder and hung lazily around the back of his neck. _W__ith nothing else to do at least I have someone to talk to while Zoe is working. _He thought as he waited for an answer. Gizmo sighed at looked at the black and silver cat-robot on his shoulder.

"I was thinking about my past. How I got into that prison." He answered. "Speaking of that I'm rather curious as to why you were in prison in the first place." Min said obviously bored and needing someone to talk to. Gizmo gave him a look that read 'Do you really want to know?' and Min nodded. Gizmo sighed as he began to tell the robot what happened.

* * *

*THREE YEARS AGO*

Gizmo ran down the hallways ignoring the pound of the guard's boots behind him as he used his spider legs to climb onto the ceiling and into an air vent silently before the guards ran around the corner looking around confused by his disappearance. _That was too close for comfort, better stick to the ventilation system until I get there. _He thought as he caught his breath and pulled the hood of his black cloak over his head. He fingered at a knife on his sash before starting to crawl through the vent.

Gizmo felt his way along the cold metal vent until his PAK told him he was at the coordinates he needed to be. _Good. I made it to the place the tallests use to contact the invaders. One of these vents should position me right in front of the couch they're always sitting on, stuffing their faces._

He saw a light up ahead and he got to the grating that was just above the tallests' couch and they were distracted watching Zim have a mental break-down because they had just told him his mission was fake. Gizmo was sickened at how cruel they could be and decided then to try and invite Zim to the rebellion when he got the chance.

Gizmo used the lasers on his PAK legs to blast the vent open and jump down. He landed in a crouch in front of the tallests the only bit of his face visible was his mouth and a blood red glow from his eyes under the hood. "You know you need to up security on this place. I pity the irkens that live in total oblivion to how cruel you really are and have such stupid leaders at the same time."

Zim looked up from what he had currently been taking his rage out on to look at the rebel irken who dared to defy the tallests.

Gizmo looked at the screen momentarily before turning back to the tallests. "You know right now every defect you have banished wants your head... and so do I." Gizmo's hand went to a knife strapped to his chest under the cloak and drew it menacingly holding a steady glare at the tallests that kept them silent until the guard from earlier burst through the door. Then they screamed like little girls.

Zim was silently rooting for the hooded figure as he lunged at the tallests within their moment of distraction, lashing out with the knife making skillful clean cuts but the rush he was in to get out of the room made him miss any vital blood vessels, but he still left Red and Purple pretty badly maimed and bleeding heavily.

Gizmo's PAK limbs exploded from under the cloak and carried him out of the room within the blink of an eye. He dropped to his real legs and ran as fast as he could hearing the sound of at least a hundred soldiers' pounding footsteps as they gave chase. _Stupid guards, always having to ruin everything for me. Why can't they face it they're leaders are cruel, stupid, lazy, power hungry, morons!_

Suddenly Gizmo found himself cornered in a dead end, guards at one end of the hallway a wall at the other. _Trapped_ was the only thing that came across his mind before he was forced to duck as a laser shot past his head.

Gizmo lunged at the one who shot at him and with a swift slash of a knife across the soldier's throat and he died and the rest had opened fire. Gizmo jumped ducked and dodged each shot managing to wound someone every time he found, an unarmored throat, a weak stance, a dent in a chest plate from previous use, any weak point to be less specific.

Gizmo's eyes widened as pain coursed through his body. His eyes narrowed as a laser shot were his head had been half a second ago, Gizmo's knife plunged into a guard's throat and blood sprayed his already bloody sleeve and a bit of it got onto his lip. He absent mindedly licked it off triggering a more predatory instinct.

Gizmo's eyes suddenly blazed with an unnatural light and his vision blurred until he could only see red. The only thing he seemed capable of thinking was,_ Kill, kill! Kill!_ His body took control, moving smoothly and fast as lightning.

Gizmo lunged sliced an inch deep gash into a guard's throat, plunged a knife, to the hilt, into another's gut, before jumped into the air and came down hard on a few guard's heads snapping their necks and knocking other guards away with their falling bodies. His PAK legs shot out and ripped countless guards apart before the adrenalin wore off and he passed out from over exertion falling into a pool of blood.

* * *

*PRESENT DAY*

"After that I woke up in the prison." Gizmo finished. Min looked up at Gizmo with a surprised look on his face but not a mortified look as he had expected.

Suddenly the ship's AI spoke as Zoe walked into the room. "Planet approaching. Identity: Earth. Distance: one light-year, at the speed we are traveling we will reach it within three- no- one day. Dominant race: Sentient beings known as humans, often thick headed and not very bright but there is the occasional smart, powerful, or both human, keeps other creatures on their planet as pets. Most common pets are: dogs, cats, birds, medium and small sized lizards and other reptiles, ect. ect. The humans have no specialty unless you count being able to survive in almost any temperature/environment on their planet as their planet has many different climates and habitats. Most have no knowledge of life let alone sentient life outside of their own planet and some tend to fight with each other. Often when a human learns about other sentient beings they become skittish and frightened because they fear anything that is not considered normal on their planet, they are also very stubborn creatures, so stubborn actually, that if they form ideas that are new or different there is often a war. This planet is divided and riddled with war as it seems some of the dominant race has a bit of a blood lust."

Gizmo pushed a button on the Bluetooth-like device hanging from his antenna and called Tesla.

"Tesla the planet we are headed to is known as Earth just incase the AI didn't tell you. You are going to need a disguise I'm sending you a few pictures of the animals that are normally pets on this planet. You choose your disguise. I'm transferring the call to my video watch." A giggle sounded through the device in return and when the video feed blurred into focus he saw Tesla had gotten the pictures and was struggling to keep from laughing at an absurd looking poodle. She put the poodle picture down and she held up a picture of a cross breed that looked slightly wolfish but had a bluish tint to the fur because it was a cross between a German Shepard, a Siberian husky, and a blue heeler. Tesla drew a black four-point star-shaped blaze on it's head and added a black tip to it's tail, before making her holographic disguise look like it.

"This good Gizmo?" She asked and Gizmo nodded.

"I got to go get ready to land and pick a place for our new base. Cya Tesla." The SIR unit waved at the camera before Gizmo hung up and went to prepare for their arrival on the planet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Zim, two irken vessel have entered the atmosphere and are likely to land in this city." The computer said in a bored tone.

Zim looked up at the computer screen from what he was working on. He was taller now and talked less in third person but still had a few weird speech patterns. He had made updates to his disguise so the contacts and wig were a bit less itchy and his voice had gotten slightly deeper naturally but it was still recognizable as his own.

"Owned by a defect or are they part of the armada?"

"Hmm... I can't get a reading because they are moving to fast."

Zim rolled his eyes knowing the computer was just being lazy.

"Fine I'll find out soon enough if they're landing in this place."

* * *

"Gizmo did you find a spot yet?" Tesla's voice rang out over the Bluetooth for the tenth time. Her holographic disguise had broke so she had to make her costume out of fabric. When she had finished her disguise it looked like a cartoon version of the picture that could stand on two paws with a zipper running up the chest.

"Hold on, would you? Sheesh I can't get a moment's peace while I'm flying can I?" Just as Gizmo finished saying that he found an empty lot on the corner of a street about the right size for a normal two bedroom house, a garage, and a fenced in backyard. Gizmo handed the base-creator to Zoe and she quickly drew a simple floor plan for the garage, house, and fenced yard, knowing the base would put everything else in under ground automatically.

Gizmo grabbed the device, ran to the middle of the lot, and placed it in the ground before running back to the ships, jumping in one, and having them take off and hover above where the base would be. There was the earthquake that Gizmo almost slapped himself for forgetting about as it set off car alarms, broke windows, ect. Then the base finished building itself and they quickly landed the ships in the docking bay before anyone had time to poke their heads out the door or window. Unfortunately it had not gone unnoticed by one person who lived on the same street. Dib.

Gizmo turned on the base's TV and sat down on the couch. Min and Tesla climbed onto the couch in their disguises to watch as well.

After about thirty minutes Gizmo passed out on the couch dead asleep along with the two SIR units, whom had started to charge.

* * *

*The next day*

"Dib! We've had enough of your moronic ranting for the day, now sit down!" Yes Miss Bitters is still there. Dib and Zim were now freshmen in hi-skool and Miss Bitters had been moved to teaching their homeroom class because parents had started to worry that their kids would be scared for life if she stayed teaching 6th graders.

"But, aliens really did move in down the street!" Dib protested. Miss Bitters hissed and he immediately went to his seat, now scared for his life.

"All right class- QUIET!" Everyone stopped talking immediately and Bitters continued, "today we are receiving two new students. The principal chose are class because the other rooms are over crowded." Bitters said as two figures slid through the door silently.

The two figures stepped up to the front of the class room after telling Miss Bitters their names quietly.

"These are our new classmates Gizmo and Zoe. Gizmo, Zoe if you have anything to say, say it now, BECAUSE AFTER THIS MOMENT I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER PEEP OUT OF YOU!"

Zoe stepped out of the shadows and into clear view first. She was disguised as a teenage girl with long, navy blue hair that was up in two pony tales, with ice blue eyes and pale flawless skin, wearing black combat boots that had several chains hanging off the heel, navy blue tights, and a black dress with the irken symbol in navy blue on the left shoulder. But it wasn't her they were unnerved by, it was the one still in the shadows that was leering at them through narrowed contacted glowing crimson eyes that sent them shifting uncomfortably in their seats.

"I'm Zoe- hold on let me get Gizmo to come out of the shadows he's creepy when his eyes start glowing like that, it happens a lot when he's in a bad mood." She sighed and pulled Gizmo into the light, causing the class to calm down when the eerie light from his eyes died down.

Gizmo reluctantly stepped forward on his own shaking Zoe's grasp off his wrist. He was disguised as teenage boy with blood red eyes and short, raven black, spiky hair, dyed crimson at the tips, his antenna stuck out of his disguise with their tips dyed red like the hair (but with the way his hair was styled people just thought they were meant to be that way), and pale skin. He was dressed in black jeans with chains hanging off the hips, a dark grey T-shirt with the irken symbol in blood red on the left shoulder, black combat boots, and his black cloak which by now had faded to a dark grey. He pulled the hood of the cloak up and walked silently to an empty seat beside Zim.

Zoe looked around before finding the only other empty seat was by Dib.

"I know your aliens." Dib whispered as she sat down.

"How'd you figure?" Zoe asked. Dib pointed to Gizmo who was drawing a picture of a dragon eating the Tallests. "His antenna."

Zoe rolled her eyes and returned to drawing. "The new kids are aliens!" Dib blurted out. Zoe face palmed before deciding that if this kid was going to act like this she would need to find a way to get on his nerves until he decided to leave them alone.

"This coming from the freak I have to sit by, really?" Zoe batted her eyelashes in mock innocence before starting to draw again. Dib's expression changed to a hurt one and he sat down saving himself from further embarrassment as the class burst out laughing.

Zoe caught the hurt look on Dib's face and smirked. "You brought that on yourself, big head." She snickered as he glared daggers at her.

Gizmo and Zim started snickering when they noticed Zoe had found a way to get on Dib's nerves causing Dib to slump down into his seat with a defeated look on his face.

Gizmo started fiddling with a pen until Miss Bitters slapped his hand with a ruler and made him drop it onto his desk. He picked it up and glared up at her from his seat. The class suddenly went stiff as they watched the stare-down. Miss Bitters glared at Gizmo while Gizmo's eyes had started to blaze with a murderous look in them.

Zoe watched in horror from the other side of the room knowing full well how much damage Gizmo could do and worried about a massacre happening in the classroom. She walked over slowly and smacked Gizmo just hard enough to bring him to his senses.

"Snap out of it, you're scaring people!" The murderous glint in his eyes disappeared and he growled under his breath, rubbing his cheek as his antenna dropped before returning to drawing the picture of the Tallests being eaten adding more blood as his frustration level rose.

Zim looked over at the gory picture before looking at what he had absentmindedly drawn. A rebel irken wearing a black cloak and mauling the Tallests as they screamed like frightened children.

Gizmo looked over at Zim's drawing before flipping his paper over to the blank side. He started scribbling in irken and showed the paper to Zim a few seconds later. It read 'You hate them to?'. Zim nodded and they stood up as the lunch bell rang.

* * *

*outside at lunch time because Gir blew up the cafeteria*

"Maybe Dib was right, maybe the new kids are aliens, no one ever sits with Zim!"

"No, they're probably just freaks."

"Yeah, your right."

"Did you hear, the one with the crimson eyes apparently had the guts to stare down Miss Bitters!"

Gizmo growled and glanced over his shoulder at the gossiping group of teenagers before rolling his eyes and pulling a pair of headphones out of his PAK along with an mp3 player.

_Wow... These people really are thick headed if they think I can't hear them. _He thought, laying his head down on his knees and pulling the hood of his cloak over his head. The girl that had mentioned his stare down with tapped on his shoulder and smiled at him. She had dirty-blonde hair with blue streaks, Egyptian tanned skin, and sea green eyes, and was wearing a teal shirt and a pair of jeans with grey combat boots.

"Hi, I'm Jessica." She said, "Can I sit with you guys?"

Zoe smiled and nodded while Gizmo climbed into the tree he had been sitting with his back to, stretched out lazily on a branch, and cranked up the volume on his mp3 making a clear point that he wanted to be left alone and Zim sat stiff with astonishment before nodding slightly allowing her to sit.

Dib fired a spit ball and before anyone who wasn't in the small group realized an all out war was raging between Gizmo, Zim, and Dib.

"Boys will be boys..." Zoe sighed, watching as Dib was plastered with spitballs by Gizmo and Zim. She smiled and shook her head as the war raged on. _No matter what kind. _

"I agree with ya there." Jessica laughed as Dib fell over covered in spitballs and the other two highfived, before returning to the lunches they had brought, and starting to pluck spitballs off themselves cringing as a few had been soaked with water and not just spit.

* * *

AN: lol, Dib utterly failed at a war he started. xD Gizmo and Zim make a pretty good team when it comes to raining payback upon Dib's head. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: hey guys sorry about the long wait, I've had a serious case of writers block lately, so… yeah. That's why this took forever. Anyways on to the next chapter!

* * *

Gizmo tapped his foot on a tile in the middle of the kitchen and the four tiles he was standing on sunk down into the base.

"Hey, computer? Can you take me to the observatory?" He asked.

"Sure. Hey, what's got you stressed out?"

"Nothing much, trying to get supplies without getting caught is all." Gizmo sighed before putting a pair of headphones on and cranking up the volume on his mp3.

The elevator reached the floor he needed to be on and then a metal arm from the ceiling guided him to the observatory. The room was huge and dome shaped with a hammock and projector in the middle. Gizmo lied down in the hammock and clapped his three fingered hands together.

The lights went out and the projector lit up transforming the plain white ceiling into a canopy of stars. Tesla wandered into the observatory as she was exploring the many, many rooms within the base's lower levels and noticed Gizmo curled up in the hammock looking tense. She walked over to the edge of the hammock and pulled herself up into it.

"All right, something's wrong. You going stir crazy from not being able to leave the planet or are you homesick?" She asked following his gaze as he singled out the star-system with planet Irk. Gizmo looked over to the SIR unit he viewed more like a little sister than a tool, sighing.

"Ya hit it right on the nail when you said stir crazy." He lied earning an eye roll from the robot and turning down the volume of his mp3.

"We both know you miss Irk, Count Dorkula." She used the insult she used to direct at him on invader missions when he stressed himself out thinking too much. "You may not like the leaders but it's always going to feel like home. In fact isn't that the reason you've been fighting in the rebellion?"

"Heh. You know, you're pretty insightful for a robot." He said cheering up a little before returning his gaze to the stars on the ceiling and drifting off to sleep as the computer started his PAK maintenance.

*The Next day*

"GIZMO! GET UP HERE WE'VE GOT A VISITOR!"

"Five more minutes…" Gizmo groaned rolling over in the hammock and stuffing a pillow over his head before being rolled off the hammock by the two SIR units in their disguises. "OW! What was that for?!" He yelped as he hit the floor.

"You heard Zoe. We've got a visitor get your disguise on and get up there!" Min replied as Gizmo stood up rubbing the back of his neck and rolled his head from one side to the other stretching the muscles.

"All right, all right already!" He said pressing a button on his watch and activating his disguise before walking out of the observatory and down the hall with two disguised SIR units at his heels. He had the computer take him to the basement level of the house and walked up the stairs into the living room only to be tackle glomped by a familiar green dog talking dog.

It had been two weeks since their arrival on earth and Gizmo had befriended the defective Zim and his insane SIR unit. Though Gir always referred to him as big brother for some unknown reason, Gizmo didn't really mind him and thought of the robot like he would an insane friend.

"Gah! What are you doing here Gir!?" He asked prying the sobbing robot off his chest and setting him on the floor.

"It's mastah! The big head caught him!" He sobbed before clinging to the irken again.

Zoe noticing the murderous glint in Gizmo's eyes and, not about to stop him, picked up Gir and hummed soothingly as Gizmo stood up and grabbed his cloak and what looked like a pen she made a mental note never to mess with someone the crimson eyed irken viewed as a friend.

Gizmo snarled under his breath and took off down the street. A flash of black streaking down the sidewalk not slowing down until he'd reached the edge of Dib's yard. He pulled the pen out of his pocket and pressed a button on the side. Light engulfed it as it elongated into a long shaft and the curved blade of a scythe.

Clutching the scythe, Gizmo snuck around the yard until he heard crazed laughter coming from the garage. He ran quickly to the garage door and slipped through it like a shadow, spotted stairs leading into a basement full of lab equipment and snuck down them tapping the scythe blade against the wall, distracting Dib mid rant. He stepped of the final step and flipped on the lights only to find a ton of birthday decorations.

"SURPRISE!" Gizmo jumped dropping the scythe in astonishment as Dib, Zim, Min, Tesla, and Zoe jumped out from various spots in the room and was tackle glomped by Gir for the third time that day.

"Wha- How did you? When did you? What on Irk is happening?"

"Silly big bro, did you forget it's youz birthday?!" Gir giggled allowing Gizmo to climb to his feet.

"No it's just, I never would have thought Dib and Zim would work together. On anything."

"It wasn't our idea and we had little choice." Dib said wincing as Zim childishly fired a spitball at the side of his head.

"The big headed worm baby was scared for his life." Zim scoffed as Zoe rolled her eyes.

"So were you, Zim. I had you both scared." She taunted.

Gizmo ignored the squabbling irkens and human and turned up the volume of the music before picking up the guitar for the Guitar Hero videogame and starting to play with Min playing the drums and Tesla dancing along.

_I have a feeling this is going to be the best birthday ever._

* * *

AN: My own birthday is coming up this week so I thought I'd write a birthday themed chapter. Oh and I wont be able to update for awhile. Please don't hurt meh! Anyways, please review!


End file.
